Never Alone
by TheKittyOfLife
Summary: Christopher is the reincarnation of Entei, the legendary Volcano Pokemon. Devoted to his education, all he ever wanted was a normal life, with school, college, a job, and a life. But as the reincarnation of Entei, how would others view him? A boy with good intentions and a good heart, or an outcast, a monster, and a hybrid who wasn't fully human or Pokemon?
Hi everyone! I know, I have ADHD and I can't just work on one or two stories at a time. Sorry for the one person who wanted to read Journey to the Tourney, I can't think of anything right now for it. Anyways, kill me now for this, but here's another story! At least I actually have a tiny plot line for this... Enjoy!

* * *

The bell rang in Arlington High School, one of the best high schools in Rem City. Teens were flooding out of classroom doors, with the halls quickly filling up. That afternoon bell in particular signaled lunch time, and everyone was eager to get their seat in the cafeteria.

One kid in particular was left behind. Christopher, who was busy picking up his binders and notebooks off the floor in calculation class, was in no rush to get to lunch. He knew that there were enough seats for him to have one, and lunch was never a thing he looked forwards to anyways.

"What gave them the idea to open my binder before throwing it on the ground? My papers are everywhere!" Picking up my binders was always a hassle, but I was starting to get used to it. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Christopher, a student at Arlington High School. I'd like to say that I was that kawaii kid at school with bento boxes and anime winks and smiles, but I can't. I've got black hair, glasses, and medium height. I live as an outcast. I don't know who my parents are, or even where they are. Heck, I don't even know if they're alive.

Anyways, I'll explain later. I gather my papers, and leave the dreaded class for lunch, about five minutes late. Calculation was always easy, and failing the acceleration test by accident meant that I had to stay in the level of it that I already knew. I was stuck in a class full of kids who liked to bully the quiet ones for attention, which was exactly what they did.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria, not having anything to lose. When I got there though, I found that my usual seat had been taken, along with all the other seats around it, minus one. Guess what kind of people were sitting there? Yeah, the same kind. I forgot that there were new students that came in today, and since the cafeteria was already full, I had one option left.

I left the cafeteria with my lunch, which I had packed at home, and went to the bathroom. I found a toilet stall and locked myself inside as I started eating my lunch. You might say that's gross, but I'd rather eat here than in that cafeteria and be tormented by those people. Why do they torment me? Well, that's a rather long story, but I've got time. Lunchtime lasts for a while in my school anyways.

I can't remember the exact details of the early stage of my life, but I remember that I was always an outcast. I was told that I was the reincarnation of Entei, the legendary Volcano Pokemon, and I've got evidence to prove it. I have minor fire powers, but I can't control them. They just seem to help me when I'm in danger, or I feel like I need to defend myself. I'm at the age where most people in school have a few of their own Pokemon, as they enjoy battling with each other for fun. I don't have any, and I don't see why I should get one. It's like phones, but it also applies to Pokemon. Everyone's got one, but you don't actually need one.

As the reincarnation of Entei, I've always been viewed as a monster who wasn't fully human or Pokemon. Hide the fact? I don't even know how it got out in the first place. All I know is that it's out now, and I'm being bullied for it. My theory is that people are afraid of me. Fear makes them feel inferior to something, and it motivates them to find a way to feel superior. They do that by bullying me, and making it seem like I'm powerless. I don't know how to get them to stop, I've asked them to stop before, but they just taunt me about not using my powers to make them stop.

It's amazing how the time goes so much quicker if you have something to do, as lunchtime is almost over. After this, I've got Pokemon care for my next class. In that class, we learn about Pokemon and how to take care of them if we were to get one, and we often have live demonstrations because we learn about the local Pokemon around Arlington Town. The class is also a typical time of the day for bullying me as they make fun of me for being part Pokemon. Even the teacher, Mrs. Pillet, makes fun of me by asking about how to care for a hybrid Pokemon.

Today, I quickly found out that class was different. We were doing a lab with Lillipup, a common forest Pokemon you can find in Arlington forest, which is right next to our town. We were grooming a Lillipup, and we had to form groups of two and make sure our Lillipup was properly groomed, healthy, and happy.

We had access to many tools for grooming, such as scissors, rough brushes, and fur curlers. We had a great time with it, as I was allowed to work alone. My Lillipup seemed to like me, it loved the way I brushed its fur and pet it when I was done. It made me feel something inside, something foreign. It felt warm, and different to me. I'm not talking about the Lillipup that was nuzzling my chest, I'm talking about inside me, in my heart.

That feeling ended when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The teacher left with her refillable water bottle, presumably to go refill it. The class turned to me, and I slowly realized what was about to happen.

I heard someone say something along the lines of, "I hope Christopher likes to be groomed too," as I was quickly pushed from behind into a crowd of students with fur brushes and scissors. I soon found that the scissors hurt a lot, and the brushes had very sharp ends.

Well, that class was nice. At least I had a new experience.

After my other classes, which were Pokemon History, Pokemon Battling, and Pokemon Matchups, the bell rang for us to leave. Once again, teens were flooding out into the hallways, and shooting out of the front doors like a hose that had its water suddenly unblocked. I casually walked out as some kids decided to have some more fun with me.

They pulled me to the side. "Why do they even allow freaks like you to come to our school? Monsters like you don't even deserve an education," one of them said as he pulled me closer to his face.

Another one spoke up. "I don't even know why the government allows this, he doesn't even have parents!"

I decided to remain silent. It always worked, after a while they would leave me alone. Sure enough, once they didn't get an answer, they let me go as they pushed me away. I stumbled, regaining my balance.

They spit at me, and I ignored it as I started walking home. Home. The place that I can be left alone for about fourteen hours before I had to come back to this dreaded place. I have no friends, but I don't need any. I'm content living by myself.

My life was a cycle that repeated every day. Wake up, cook, eat, go to school, come home, do homework, go to work, and return home to study and watch some news before I go to sleep.

I work at the Arlington City Pokemart. I help carry the boxes of supplies in, as I seem to have some very minor powers from being the incarnation of Entei. My overall strength, my endurance, stamina, and pain tolerance all seem to be slightly above normal for a kid my age, although the pain tolerance could be from the daily bullying. Speaking of age, my seventeenth birthday was coming up. Another birthday to celebrate by myself, all alone in my house.

After today's work, I got my money and left. I needed to keep my job because I lived by myself in my house. How I had my house was still unknown to me, as all I can't remember anything before I was twelve, which was strange. Maybe I hit my head or something back then, I was always clumsy.

I turned on my television and turned to the news channel. The daily Pokemon News came up, and I listened to the current events in Nairen town, which was the target of an organized attack. It was stated that they were targeting a human in particular, although they didn't know which human they were targeting. The voice of the reporter was so monotone that I quickly fell asleep in my bed, forgetting to turn off my television…

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing at me, and I instinctively raise my arm and slapped at it. As I missed it, I grew annoyed. _Slap!_ I missed it again. I was frustrated, and I slammed my hand down on where I thought the alarm was, effectively stopping the buzzing and knocking it off my bedside table.

I got up and looked at my room. Horrified that my television was still on, I quickly ran to it and turned it off. I looked back to my bed, quickly made it, and found my alarm clock on the floor, burnt on the top. I immediately remembered that I had hit it hard, and I must have used some fire powers in my annoyance. Maybe I should really learn to control it, as it could come in handy one day if I need to defend myself. I changed into school clothes and quickly scrambled some eggs as I prepared myself for school.

As the first bell rang for homeroom, I heard a few girls who didn't bully me whisper to each other. I heard a quiet "I heard he never fights back," and a reply of "It's going to only get him bullied more," from them. I thought about what they had said. Should I really do something about it? I mean, I can see their reasoning. Maybe today I'll stand up for myself.

We watched the daily school announcements, and left for our first class. I headed towards my Pokemon Locations class, an easy class that focused on where you could chat has what Pokemon. This school really prepared you for your life if you wanted to become a Pokemon trainer.

In class, we got our report cards for all our classes. Looking over mine, they weren't too shabby. It consisted of three hundreds and two ninety nines. Immediately, my report card was snatched up by others, where it was passed among others. I was laughed at for being a nerd freak, which was pretty bad, I guess.

After class, I started to leave as some kids dragged me back like every other day in school. This time though, I was having none of it. I was angry, and I was going to stand up for myself. I wasn't going to let them control me and bully me like I was their chew toy anymore. They would keep coming until I gave them a reason not to. I raised my arm, and as if I knew how to do it my whole life, a small red-orange flame hovered above my hand I swung my arm towards them, controlling the flames with my will to make them fly out and strike at one of them.

He fell over from the impact, burning a small hole on his shirt. His friends suddenly had a new expression on their face, one of terror. They ran away as fast as they could. Immediately, I regretted what I had done. Of course they would tell the counselor, and the counselor would get me into big trouble, where I could potentially lose my job. I needed that if I was going to survive.

Sure enough, in my last class, the intercom rang out, calling me up to the counselor's office. I took my stuff and left, as my classmates had a face with mixed emotions, some of terror, others of happiness. To them, the freak was finally getting punished, and maybe even expelled if they were lucky.

When I got to the counselor's office, she looked up from her laptop and saw me. "Sit down," she said. I kept her tone hidden, so I didn't know how she felt about it. I sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Are you Christopher?" She asked. I nodded. "Last name?"

"I don't know," I replied. It's true. I never knew my last name, and I don't know if I'll ever find out. I don't know if I even have siblings.

"Hmm, my database doesn't tell me your last name. It doesn't matter anyways. Do you have any friends in this school?" She asked. Even though I had a feeling that she already knew the answer, I shook my head anyways.

"Have you ever considered making any?" She asked. Once again, I shook my head. The next question caught me off guard.

"Why did you attack Trey Paler?" I thought about it for a moment, wondering if she knew about the daily bullying I went through.

"He bullied me," I replied. Her face expression remained the same, so I suspected that she already knew.

"You know, he's kind of hurt. The school nurse says that after resting a bit, he should be fine, but that's no excuse to go around hurting others. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Well then Christopher, consider making some friends. Maybe change up your lifestyle, because how you're living right now could affect your future," she stated, ending the conversation.

I left the room and walked slowly to my locker, packing up my backpack slowly while everyone else stared at me. I suppose they were confused as to how I'm not kicked out yet. I only know just as much as they do about the topic. I should be punished for my rash actions, not let free with no consequences on my belt.

I walk hastily towards the entrance of the school, attempting to avoid all the stares from others. I wondered how the viewed me now. Maybe more of a monster than before? I don't know, nor do I really care. I don't need to think about others at the moment.

As I walk home, I think about everything that's happened. It's got to be too good to be true, I can just be let off with no punishment. Maybe they've got something planned for me? I sure hope they don't. Is there a way I can go through school without others constantly bothering me? Somehow, I doubt it.

I was falling asleep on my couch while watching the news when something caught my eye. A report about Arlington High School, and a hybrid Pokemon. I sat up and watched intensely.

The screen showed a picture of me, and a caption with my name and grade was under it. A reporter was talking about what I did at school today, and that made me nervous. Why did everyone have to know about it? Ah, it'd be easier to think about it when my brain was functional. A good night's sleep should help relieve some stress.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for everything... Idk what I have to be sorry about anymore. Everything? Anyways, do whatever you readers do like comment and review and stuff. Thanks!

* * *

 _Pokémon © Nintendo/ Game Freak_


End file.
